Battle for the Future
The Battle for the Future was a conflict between the Sentinels and the X-Men that was fought to overwrite the Original Timeline and create a new, persecution-free universe for the mutant race. The main focus of the battle revolved around the Wolverine, who's conscience had been sent to his younger body in 1973 to prevent Mystique from assassinating Bolivar Trask. Due to the principles of the observer effect as stated by the law of Schrodingers Cat, when Logan's mind was sent back in time, the New Timeline and the Original Timeline coexisted while Logan's mind was in his younger body. If Logan died before he could witness the changes he had caused to the timestream, none of it would occur because he never got to witness it. Therefore, it was imperative that Logan awaken after completing his mission to make sure the changes take hold. Prelude Although the battle took place in 2023 in the Original Timeline and 1973 in the New Timeline, it's foundation had been laid in 1962 in the Original Timeline with the Cuban Missile Crisis. This lead Bolivar Trask deeming the mutant race to be a threat against humanity. It also resulted in the creation of the Brotherhood of Mutants and the assassination of John F. Kennedy. Through William Stryker, Trask was able to secure military connections and capture several members of the Brotherhood and former members of Division X. He experimented on them to try and find a way to imbue his Sentinels with a method to adapt against mutant powers. In 1972, Trask's association with President Nixon led to the Watergate Scandal. Although initially rejected by the US Congress, Trask decided to appeal to the Chinese and the Vietnamese in Paris, 1973. Here he was attacked and assassinated by Mystique, who was then tasered and captured by Stryker. Hailing Trask as a martyr, Stryker delivered Mystique to Trask Industries and ordered them to use her DNA, brain tissue and spinal fluid to find a way to imbue the Sentinel Mark X with a way to use the powers of the previously experimented on mutants in battle. Later that year, over 8000 Sentinels were produced from the Sentinel Mark I program. With the passing of the Homeland Containment Act, Nixon allowed for Sentinels, although he did not deploy them. However, despite the attempts of Professor X, humans and mutants failed to coexist. Groups such as the Human Majority soon after sprung up. The Berlin Wall Protests were perhaps the most key examples of this, although the South African Reform showed promise. Such events as the Zapatista Resistance further caused public hatred for mutants. Although Trask Industries had not finalized the Sentinel Mark X, they did begin to create a Mutant Registry. They also attempted to develop a cure, but failed, instead creating Mad Cow Disease. Trask Industries continued to support their founder's cause to prevent the human extinction, setting up Camp X-Ray in 2001. Eventually the Leech Cure was developed by Worthington Labs, however, this proved destructive and resulted in the Battle of Alcatraz. Almost two years later, the Mutant Wall was built. Events began to reach their boiling point as development on the Mark X continued, with the Inhibitor Collar being developed to suppress mutant powers. In 2010, the Xavier Estate was acquired by Trask Industries who proceeded to, ironically, transform it into a research ground where further development on the Mark X would go. To protest the actions of Yashida Corporation and Trask Industries, the Occupy Wall Street march took place. The protest quickly turned violent as the Mark I Sentinels were deployed, resulting in the death of Warren Worthington III. Trask Industries proceeded to set up more mutant detention and internment camps, although the mutant Blink proved to be a problem for them. In 2013, Trask Industries captured Magneto, although Charles Xavier later broke him out, and finalized the process in which they could create a hybrid gene out of mutant DNA. Realizing that the Mark X could use this and be a biomechanical weapon, they unveiled the perfect killing machine later that year. With this, human-mutant relations were irreparably damaged, with the Human Majority executing Hank McCoy two years later. Three years later, in 2018, Gregory D. Burnett managed to find a way to grow synthetic stem cells. This proved effective in making the Mark X Sentinels unstoppable. After Bishop escaped Camp X-Ray and formed the Free Mutants, an international organization, everything went to hell. The Mark X Sentinels began to attack all mutants internationally, killing those that they deemed dangerous and placing others in internment camps. This caused much damage and destruction around the world. Soon after, human sympathizers too began to be placed in camps, with humans who's children or grandchildren would become mutants soon joining them. The Battle Escape to the Past After using timetravel to escape the Sentinels, Kitty Pryde and her group (Iceman, Colossus, Bishop, Blink, Warpath and Sunspot) meet up with Professor X, Magneto, Storm and the Wolverine. Realizing that they can use timetravel to send Xavier's conscience back to 1973 to stop Mystique from assassinating Bolivar Trask, the combined group of X-Men formulate their plan. However, upon realizing that Xavier would not be able to survive the trip back, the Wolverine opted to do so instead. Waking up in 1973, Logan found the X-Mansion in a dilapidated state and Charles Xavier in a drunken depression. Convincing him and Hank to free Magneto from his prison in the Pentagon, they set out to recruit Peter Maximoff. Arriving at the Pentagon, they freed Magneto, parted ways with Peter and headed off for Paris. In Saigon, Vietnam, Mystique arrived, freeing mutant soldiers on whom William Stryker was going to experiment on. She then headed to Trask Industries where she found the autopsy reports of her former teammates. She too decided to head off to Paris, deciding to kill Trask during the Paris Peace Accords. It was in Paris, when Trask was making a deal with the Vietnamese and Chinese that history had it's first major diversion. Just before she was about to kill Trask, Mystique was stopped by Magneto and Xavier. Logan also saw William Stryker, nearly waking up in the process of shock. Magneto then attempted to kill Mystique to ensure the survival of mutants for the future, but was attacked by Hank, who transformed into Beast. This became the first official public display of mutant powers. With the world horrified, President Nixon officially signed on to Trask's Sentinel program. Convincing Mystique to work with him, Magneto remained fearful that Trask could still end up creating the Sentinel Mark X. Intercepting the Mark I Sentinel's en route to Washington, the terrorist laced them with steel, granting him control over them. In New York, Charles attempted to use Cerebro to find Mystique, but failed. Through the Wolverine, he ended up having a conversation with his future self and gained the necessary motivation to try and stop Mystique. Arriving at the White House, Wolverine and Beast attempted to capture Mystique, but Magneto lifted the RFK Stadium and deposited it around the White House. He then proceeded to impale Wolverine with rebar and deposit him the Potomac River. Before Magneto could kill the US Government officials and Trask, he was betrayed by Mystique, who was then credited as saving the president. Eventually Logan's mind faded and he woke up in the change future. Survive the Future During all of this, in the future, the Sentinels found the X-Men in the midst of their mission. Thousands of them were arriving and the Magneto knowing the X-Men could only delay the inevitable, sent the X-Jet out in the midst of their assassins. Storm them proceeded to blow it up, annihilating a large majority of the robots. Blink then opened up a portal with which Bishop sniped out several Sentinels. Magneto was injured, however, and retreated into the room where Xavier and Bobby were gaurding Kitty and Logan, locking it up with the metal of the Sentinels. Storm was then killed, with Bishop being slaughtered soon after, although he managed to take out a few Sentinels with them. Colossus, Blink, Warpath and Sunspot then proceeded to take out a few Sentinels as well, but were unable to stop all of them, with three of the robots standing triumphant over the fallen X-Men. When the Sentinels began to drill into the room containing Logan, Bobby sacrificed himself to give the Wolverine the precious few seconds needed. Just before the Sentinel's beams could reach the faces of Magneto, Xavier, Kitty and Logan, they all disappeared as Logan woke up in a changed future. With this, the battle was won for the X-Men. Aftermath As Logan woke up and allowed the principles of the observer effect to take place, the future changed. Waking up in 2023 of an altered future, of the New Timeline, Logan saw that Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters had been reopened and was as populous as ever. His daughter-figure Rogue was once again alive. Friends like Bobby Drake, Piotr Rasputin, Kitty Pryde and Ororo Munroe were once again alive. Finally as he made his way to Xavier, he discovered that Jean Grey and Scott Summers too had been reborn. He then talked to Xavier, explaining that his mind from 1973 had made it to the new future, requesting to know everything that had happened in those fifty years. Category:Conflicts Category:Original Timeline Category:New Timeline